Many power supply and charger systems utilize an AC power source for their input power and convert the AC power to DC power for the output, and then require, for example, a boost converter, or one or more alternative converters to power system elements that require DC power, such as LEDs for example, as used for back-lighting in electronic displays. Power efficiency, board space, and cost are concerns in such systems, as well as system reliability.
Due to these and other problems and potential problems with the current state of the art, improved apparatus, systems and methods for controlling AC to DC power conversion and regulating DC current to DC load elements in electronic systems would be a useful and advantageous contribution to the art.